tradewindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tradewinds Legends
MAC |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Strategy |Row 4 title = Modes |Row 4 info = Single player |Row 5 title = Ratings |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Platforms |Row 6 info = PC, MAC |Row 7 title = Media |Row 7 info = CD-ROM, purchasable download |Row 8 title = Requirements |Row 8 info = Minimum * Windows XP/Windows 98/Windows ME/Windows 2000/Windows Vista * 400 MHz Pentium 3 or equivalent * 128MB RAM * DirectX 7.0 |Row 9 title = Input |Row 9 info = Keyboard, Mouse }} Tradewinds Legends is a trading game that takes place in the Middle East with ports between modern-day Sri Lanka and Turkey and Egypt. The player can play story mode or free trade mode. In story mode, the player selects between four main character stories, with an additional custom character unlocked upon beating the game. Uniquely, the landlocked ports are only accessible with flying ships like a dirigible. Gameplay The player buys and sells cargo between various ports and completes tasks from their rulers, accumulating wealth. The player may encounter pirate fleets when travelling which initiates sea combat. Cargo Ports All ports have a Palace and Bazaar. A fleet of solely Flying-type ships is needed in order to reach inland ports. Sea ports can be reached with floating or flying ships. Upon playing free trade mode, the availability of the facilities are randomized on each port. Ships Types Cannons Cannons take up 10 inventory space each. Special Abilities * Evasive Maneuvers: -20% pirate encounter chance * Feather Light: Reduces pirate encounter chance, but increases storm encounter chance * Heavy Cannon: Increased damage * Massive Hull: +50% cargo space * Reinforced Oak: +20% hull strength * Storage Hull: +20% cargo space * Sure Shot: Increased firing accuracy * Tiny Ship: Enemy attacks miss more often * Ultimate Compass: Reduced chance of storms occurring Playable Characters * Rihana Sayar: As a little girl, Rihana spent her days playing among the shelves of her family's modest spice shop. Although she possessed a keen mind, she showed little interest in the dealings of the merchants until her sweet face caught the eye of one of her father's customers, the wealthy trader Bashir Sayar. When Rihana came of age they were married and, immersed in the merchant lifestyle, she began to absorb the tricks of the trade as she strived to help her husband with his business. Their finances thrived apace with their love... until disaster struck fleet and fortune. Broken, Rihana's husband succumbed to despair, leaving his widow the scraps of their business--and its debts. * Nandi Patel: In his decades on the seas, Nandi has developed quite the reputation, both for his appetite for life's pleasures and his "flexible" approach to honor and morality. Opinions are divided over whether he is as bumbling and obsequious as he seems, or if it is all a clever ruse concealing a razor wit. The profits he has made suggest the latter...But really, how could such a simple man--a man with such a well-cultivated beer belly, a man who loses his glasses atop his head--possibly outfox the sharpest merchants and sultans? Laugh if you wish, but you had best count your belongings after an encounter with Nandi. * Tiger Bai: The ancient Captain Bai, known to the world as the Tiger, moves through the world cloaked in mystery. Two things are certain: one, she was born somewhere on the Orient; and two, this event occurred a very long time ago. All else is rumour and hearsay. The Tiger is a black magician who fled the wrath of a Mongol khan. No, an Imperial assassin who spared her target in exchange for a new life as a merchant. No, the empress herself, in hiding! Maybe she is a sweet old lady who just wants to retire to a cottage with a dozen cats. No one knows for sure... and that suits the Tiger very well. * Hasan Tazere: Born and raised on the shifting sands of the African desert, Hasan is a fierce Berber swordsman. Engraved on his skin he bears the markings of his tribe, as well as charms to ward against evil and harm in battle. Yet Hasan's tattoos could do nothing to protect his warrior brother Omar, who disappeared during the mysterious destruction of the Tazere family home three years past. Since the disaster, Hasan has worked for an Arab moneylender, paying off the loans needed to rebuild the family estate. Now he is free, and has vowed not to rest until he has discovered Omar's fate. * Custom Character External links * Gamehouse — Distributors of the Tradewinds franchise Category:Games